Nothing is Straight in this Wonderland
by poyntersally
Summary: Just a school assignment. I wrote an additional scene for Alice Through the Looking Glass. Remember to read and review!


Quite frankly, Alice was getting tired with these people. She wanted to met someone who she could have a sensible conversation with. She kept walking through the forest, and was glad that nobody had crossed her path yet. Just then, a gust of wind picked up, and Alice heard a loud bang.

"Ow!" A voice cried.

"Hello?" Alice asked.

"Tinkerbell, I don't remember there being this many trees in Neverland before. Captain Hook must have planted them to stop me from seeking up on him. Speaking of Hook where is his pirate ship. I've never seen the ocean dry up this badly. Tinkerbell? Are you there?"

Alice followed the voice, and found herself staring at a young boy in a leafy green wardrobe. He was really dirty, and wouldn't stop talking to himself.

"Hello?" Alice asked again.

"Hi! Are you a mermaid? Where is your fin? You're not as pretty as the rest of the mermaids."

"Um, I'm not a mermaid."

"Oh, are you a pirate? I don't recognize you." The boy asked.

"No, I am not a pirate. I'm lost."

"Oh! You're a lost boy. I'm Peter Pan leader of the lost boys. Our tree hide out is somewhere around here. If I only knew where here was."

"No! I am not a lost boy. I am not even a boy. You are in Looking-Glass Land, and I am trying to find my way to the eight square."

"Listen, I've lived in Neverland for as long as I can remember. I can recognize it with my eyes closed." Peter said angrily.

"Well, then you better close your eyes because this is not Neverland."

"Can you believe this girl Tinkerbell? She thinks she knows more than me. Where are you Tinkerbell?" Peter began to look all around for Tinkerbell, and couldn't seem to find her.

"Excuse me, but what is Tinkerbell?"

"She's my fairy."

"You have a fairy. I would love to see her."

"Well, I had a fairy. I don't know where she is at the moment."

"Maybe she's back in Neverland looking for you."

"Maybe." Peter put his hand up in the air. Before Alice realized what was going on, Peter was fifteen feet up in the air.

"Peter, you can fly?" Alice asked. Amazed at what she was seeing.

"Yes. Can't you?"

"No. I would love to learn though."

"Well, I could teach you."

"Could you! Peter that would be lovely."

"Yeah, just think of a wonderful thought. That should lift you up in the air."

Alice thought long and hard. She closed her eyes and focused on becoming a queen. She wasn't sure how long she sat there thinking. She decided to give up. She opened her eyes, and saw Peter watching her. She looked down. Her feet were still on the ground.

"Peter, I've been thinking and thinking, but I can't seem to fly."

"That's because you need fairy dust. Hold on, I can get some from my fairy Tinkerbell. Tinkerbell! Tinkerbell where are you?"

"Peter we already established that Tinkerbell is not here." Alice said angrily.

"Oh. I have to go now."

"Peter, where are you going?"

"To Neverland." With that Peter flew off so fast that Alice had not had time to tell him how incredibly ignorant he was.

Alice went back to finding her way out of the forest. She couldn't help but think how much time she had wasted talking to that idiotic boy who could fly. She wished she could find someone who was sensible. She had been in Looking-Glass Land for quite some time now, and missed the educated conversations she had back in England. Because no one was around to talk to, Alice had began talking to herself. She would tell herself jokes, sing herself songs, and get herself tongue tied. Alice came to a fork in the road, and went down the path that said to Mother Goose's house. Alice spotted a very big shoe, and begun to recite her favorite nursery rhyme to herself.

"There was an old woman who lived in a shoe. She had so many children she didn't know what to do. She gave them some broth and a little bread. Then she brushed their hair and went to bed. Wait that's not how is goes. My word! Nothing is straight in this land. I can't even think straight."

She had arrived at the shoe, and decided to knock on the door. Nobody answered, so Alice knocked again. Alice was getting very bored, and decided to go into the house without permission. Suddenly the world around her had morphed into a rainbow. She found herself sliding down it with no way of stopping. She fell into a pot of gold, and begun to put some in her pockets. Suddenly the gold became very heavy in her pockets. She looked around, and everything was back to normal. She was back in the forest walking down the little path. She reached into her pockets, and found that they were full of rocks.

"Curiouser and Curiouser." Alice said.


End file.
